Orange Star University's Doctor of Love
by Zahchi
Summary: When she left me, it didn't help that my best friend, and self-proclaimed Dr. Love of OSU was hellbent on reuniting us, or that I also had the stress of college, or that I had a crazy roommate that frequently tried to seduce me! GohanxVidel


**Prologue: That Day**

I pushed my covers to the side and dragged myself out of my bed. I looked at the small red LED numbers on my alarm clock and smiled, I awoke before my roommate, which meant the bathroom was mine! I grabbed a towel from my dresser before slipping out of my room to the bathroom. I locked the door behind me but I knew it was pointless, my roommate had a door directly to the bathroom, which wouldn't be a problem except for there was no lock on it. I observed my reflection in the mirror, my spiky black hair, even messier from bed head, matched my onyx eyes perfectly, I glanced at my upper body, which was coursed with well toned muscle. Some would call me "hot" but as of recently my "looks" were rather deteriorated, I had dark bags under my eyes, my skin was pale, almost sickly looking, and I had dull slurred look in my eyes.

2 months 15 days and 6 hours.

That's how long it had been since my life was ruined, and so far I'd showed no sign of improvement. I dismissed the depressing thoughts with a shake of my head, I had to get ready for class. I gave my roommate's door a nervous glance before stripping down and stepping into the shower. I relaxed immediately as soon as the hot water embraced my weary body, a serene sigh escaped me, showers were my own small oasis of relaxation. A breath of fresh air away from the polluted ozone of troubles and worries life seemed ever so willing to give. But my exasperation weighed too heavily and memories of that day came flooding back, I tried to busy myself with shampooing, and scrubbing myself with soap, but it didn't work. I got so deep in a surreal reminiscence of that day that I didn't notice the shower curtain open and someone stepping in.

Slender arms wrapped around my waist and what felt like a pair of very plush cushions were squished into my back, there was a sultry whisper against my ear, "Hiya Gohan,"

"Eep!" I squeaked before falling sideways out of the shower, I scrambled to cover myself up with my hands,

My roommate poked her head out cutely from behind the curtain, "Are you okay silly?"

You could fry an egg on my face, "What the hell Keiko!"

She smiled, she stepped out from behind the curtain, revealing the rest of her body, giving no attempt to hide her shame, "Why don't you hop back in Gohan? You still got shampoo in your hair,"

I look the other way before my eyes betray me and look at her more _effeminate_features, "I'll j-just wipe it out with my towel,"

She threw on a pouty face,"Come on Gohan, please come back in, you need to wash it out, you don't want a dry scalp do you?"

I snatch up my towel from the counter as fast as I could, while still keeping myself covered with one hand, "I'll be alright,"

I wrapped the towel around myself and ducked out of the room before she could try to entice me again.

I guess I should introduce myself, my name is Son Gohan, and I am in my freshmen year at Orange Star University. Your probably wondering why my roommate tried to seduce me in the shower, well it's because she is kinda my...ex-stalker. Your also probably wondering why I bunk with my ex-stalker, well that's because the rent is very cheap, and it's close to OHU and my workplace, so I save loads of money on transportation. Though I wouldn't need to use public transit since I can fly, oh yeah, should probably mention that I have super powers, well not exactly, I am actually an alien, well not entirely, I am only half alien...it's complicated...

After I get back to my room I locked my door so I don't get any surprise visits from my roommate. Sometimes I'd wake up and she would be in my bed wearing almost nothing, (one time literally nothing), and cuddling against my chest. In spite of all her attempts at seduction I have resisted, most guys would call me retarded considering how alluring she is. Shoulder length chestnut hair, a cute—yet strangely hot at the same time—heart shaped face, and strikingly beautiful amber irises. Though most guys focused on her rather impressive bust and her all-curves-in-the-perfect-places figure. I used to plain out _hate_ her, she stalked me everywhere, she also had this sick misconception that I actually _liked_ her, and she had purposely gotten me onto the Top 10 Most Wanted Criminals in the World list (but that's long and different story). I wholeheartedly _despised_ her until the time when she...well that's not really important right now.

What is, is _That Day_, the day that brought my world to an end. I am a husk, a empty shell, a faded resemblance of what I once was. I was what every man sought, what everyman was in pursuit of, what people had fought for, what some had even died for, and what few had ever attained. I was truly **happy**.

I was until _That Day_. That horrible day when fate sought retribution for all the indulgences I had been whimsically enjoying for almost a year. Was it fate? Perhaps, or maybe it was just bad karma? No I don't believe in either, it was an unfortunate circumstance that had led to the downfall of my happiness. That was all.

_That Day _that will live in infamy for the rest of my life, was the day the love of my life, Videl Satan, broke up with me...

**Author's note: Oh yeah, this is a Sequel by the way, I am going to make it so you don't have to go back to read the first story to understand what's going on. But if you do, don't be shy and drop me a review! Wow, I actually kept one of my deadlines! I said late November or Early December I would start this and so I have! Today is actually my birthday so I wanted to premiere it today. Sorry about the extreme shortness, but it is a prologue actual chapters will be much longer! Also I have recently been sucked into the melodramatics of highschool and it doesn't help that I am piled on with homework. The next few chapters will be a flashback of what happened to make Gohan the way he is now. Ah yes, if your wondering why Keiko is his roommate, it is for comedic reasons. I'll continue when I can, and if I don't soon, I wish you all Happy Holidays! **

**-Zahchi**


End file.
